List of episodes that started at Spümcø that were later finished by Games Animation Inc.
This is a list of episodes that have started off in production by Spümcø, but were later finished by Games Animations Inc. (nowadays called Nickelodeon Animation Studios in later years) after John Kricfalusi and his crew of Spümcø have been known to be fired after Man's Best Friend. Season 2 Despite being a Spümcø season like season one, some episodes were later finished off by Nickelodeon after the firings of John and his Spümcø crew on September 1992. Episodes # [[Sven Hoek (episode)|'Sven Hoek']]' '- Games Animation made an intro for the beginning of the episode instead of using a title card, and the music was added into the episode which was used for Sven's character theme. Billy West voiced for Ren during the Farewell Segment, which marks the first episode that Ren is voiced by both John Kricfalusi and Billy West. # [[Big Baby Scam|'Big Baby Scam']]' '- Originally, Old Man Hunger was going to whistle an original tune by recorded by John himself, however, when Games Animations did the sound mixing for this episode, they chose to have Old Man Hunger whistle "In The Hall Of The Mountain King" rather than John K's original tune. # [[Monkey See, Monkey Don't|'Monkey See, Monkey Don't']]' '- This episode was drafted at Spümcø and finished off by Games, in which, it is the first 11 minute episode that Ren is voiced by Billy West. # [[The Great Outdoors|'The Great Outdoors']]' '- John voiced some recordings for characters such as Mrs. Buttloaves, Mr. Horse and Old Man Hunger in this episode before his firing from Nickelodeon, he does not voice Ren in this episode, only three characters is what he recorded his voice with, they were recorded in production before his contract termination. # [[The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball|'The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball']]' '- Billy West voices Ren instead of John. # [[Stimpy's Fan Club|'Stimpy's Fan Club']]' '- Despite being finished at Spümcø, the oath segment was drafted at Spümcø and was later finished at Games with Ren being voiced by Billy instead of John in said segment, but parts one and two of the episode are the only parts of the entire episode where Ren is voiced by John Kricfalusi. # [[The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen|'The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen']]' '- Despite Ren being voiced by John in this episode, he was voiced by Billy during the ending song, The Royal Anthem of the Kilted Yaksmen. Season 3 This season is the first to have episodes drafted from Spümcø to be later finished by Games Animations Inc. Episodes # [[A Yard Too Far|'A Yard Too Far']]' '- This episode was from Spümcø, but Nickelodeon decided to bring this episode for the show's third season to finish it after John's firing along with the Spümcø crew. # [[No Pants Today|'No Pants Today']]' '- It was another episode drafted from Spümcø and was finished by Games, however, the animations were the same from season two and season one because of the storyboard being completed from production. # [[Stimpy's Cartoon Show|'Stimpy's Cartoon Show']]' '- This episode was written by John Kricfalusi for the show's third season, however, Ren's crying sounds from "Stimpy's Big Day" John Kricfalusi played role for Ren in from past episode were used again as an Easter Egg reference to the episode from season two, but they are high pitched to sound like Billy West's voice acting for Ren, the episode itself was completed by Games Animation Inc, the animations are different from Spümcø's, even though, the episode was planned from Spümcø to Games. The entire episode was animated in digital ink and paint like other episodes from season two instead of using traditional cel. However, the segment, "Flod" used traditional cel and was possibly finished by Spümcø or Games, one of the two at least. # [[Lair Of The Lummox|'Lair Of The Lummox']]' '- It is another episode written by John Kricfalusi, and made for Spümcø, however, storyboards and animation writing were completed before Spümcø and John's firing from Nickelodeon. It was going to be made by Spümcø, but Games Animation Inc. took over for John and Spümcø and the episode was produced and pitched for the third season and was put as the third season finale, it was originally produced to be the fifth episode of season three, but it was later put on as the season three finale. Season 5 Season 4 had no episodes that were started off to be produced and written from Spümcø and later drafted to Games Animations Inc. since Games made their own ideas for season four without pitching Spümcø's written ideas. However, there were only two episodes for season five produced from Spümcø after John's firing. In which, they are the last two episodes that started off production from Spümcø to become later on finished by Games Animation Inc. Episodes * [[Ren's Brain|'Ren's Brain']]' '- Ren's brain saying "You eediots!" in the end of the episode is taken directly from "Sven Hoek", which was said and voice recorded by John Kricfalusi himself when he was voicing Ren for Sven Hoek, in which, the past line was used as a sound clip at the end. * [[Who's Stupid Now?|'Who's Stupid Now?']]' '- This episode was originally going to be called "The Big Switch" for the original show, but it was changed to "Who's Stupid Now?" for an odd reason. However after the original series ended from 1995 to 1996, there was going to be an episode for the Ren and Stimpy: "Adult Party Cartoon" reboot with the same original title from said episode, but with an alternately loosely based off plot from the original episode Games finished off at, but the project for the Adult Party reboot was never finished and was primarily scrapped due to the spin off's cancellation after complaints from fans of the old show. Category:Content Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spümcø